Carnival
by MiSs LiSsi LisS
Summary: YaY! THe Carnival's in town! But wait....what is a carnival? Can Rukia convince Ichigo to take her? And what kinda of things will they do at a carnival? If you're kind, you'd review---oneshot---


**Well, I usually don't write oneshots, but whatever. This is my first Bleach fic though so please don't be too harsh on me. Sorry if any of the characters are OOC, they were not intended to be like that. Also, I'm not too sure where this falls in, so please just bear with me. This story is probably set before the Soul Society Arc. So with that being said there is only one request: Enjoy!**

"Carnival"

It was lunch time. Yes, that oh-so-sweet time of day that everyone loves. Kuchiki Rukia was sitting with the rest of the girls in her class while Kurosaki Ichigo was sitting with the boys in his class.

"Did you see it? It'll be so much fun!" Chizuru clasped her hands together, "Let's go together Hime-chan!"

That last statement made Tatsuki glare and before Orihime could answer Tatsuki replied, "She has no time to go with _you_."

"Hime-chan can go with whoever she wants to!" While Chizuru and Tatsuki fought, Rukia started to blink; totally oblivious to what they were talking about.

"Do you wanna go, Kuchiki-san?" Orihime asked. Everyone had decided to ignore the war between Tatsuki and Chizuru and continued to discuss…uh…whatever they were talking about.

"Go where?" Rukia blinked.

"The Carnival's in town!" Orihime sounded rather excited.

"Carnival?" Rukia tilted her head.

Chizuru and Tatsuki stopped, "You don't know what a carnival is?"

Rukia shook her head and all of the girls gasped, "Well, then you have to go!"

"Yea, it's only it only comes once a year!" Orihime got close to Rukia, so close Orihime nearly made Rukia fall backwards, "And it only stays for about a week!!"

"I……I will try to go," Rukia forced a smile. She actually did really want to go, it sounded quite interesting. She stayed quiet as they described the things you could do at a carnival; it sounded _fun_. That was it; Rukia just had to convince Ichigo to take her.

ooo000ooo

Soon it was after school and Rukia was ready to ask Ichigo about going to the carnival.

"What? No way!" Ichigo spat out after hearing Rukia's question.

"Why not?" Rukia put her hands on her hips.

"I hate carnivals," he started to walk off, trying to discourage her from going.

"Why?" Rukia chased after him.

"Because it's disgusting there!"

"Disgusting?" that's not what she heard from the girls.

"There's trash all over the floor which means half eaten foods and sticky things that you step on, and the trash makes everything smell."

"Ichigo!" Rukia whined, "I don't care! From what the girls told me, it's really fun!"

"Ugh! No is no!"

"It'll be my first time, just take me dammit!" Rukia was getting frustrated; hopefully her forceful tone would make him take her.

"No!" This argument lasted until they reached the house. Rukia was too much into her fight with Ichigo to remember that she had to climb through his window. But instead of being in front of the window, she was in front of the door and guess who was there: "Yuzu!"

"Geez, brother, you're so loud, couldn't you try to keep it down……" she trailed off when she saw Rukia and paused.

"What is Ichi-nii yelling at now?" Karin came outside and stared at Rukia, "Who's she?"

"She's……" Ichigo thought of a quick lie, "She's my partner in a group project."

"Oh," Yuzu smiled and nodded politely, "I'm Yuzu, and this is Karin, we're Ichigo's sisters."

"Ah, good afternoon, Kurosaki-chan," Rukia bowed and acted polite, "I'm Kuchiki Rukia."

"C'mon in," Yuzu played a nice hostess. Ichigo sighed a sigh of relief and was glad that Yuzu, at least, was naive.

"So what were you two arguing about?" Karin asked.

Rukia took this as the perfect chance to play the pity card, "Well, you see……I am a transfer student and I do not know what a carnival is, so I asked Kurosaki-san if he'd take me since he's the only one I really know right now, but, unfortunately, he refused."

"Brother!" Yuzu put her hands on her hips, "How can you be so rude? She's new so she came to you for help and you denied her!"

"No, but—" Ichigo tried to explain himself and tried to fight against his little sister, but it didn't work. Yuzu gave such a demanding look that Ichigo would feel guilty if he refused. He sighed and reluctantly said, "Alright."

Rukia smiled and said, "Thank you Kurosaki-san!"

"Now let's get started on our 'project'," he crossed his arms and headed towards his room.

Rukia gave a little bow of thanks towards Yuzu and then followed Ichigo, "Your sisters are such dears."

Ichigo glared at Rukia and spat out, "Brat."

The thing that was unfortunate about entering through the front door was that everyone had seen her come in, which means that they had see her leave and then she had to climb through Ichigo's window just to enter again.

After Rukia re-entered the house through the window, Rukia started to ask about the carnival, but the usual response was, "Shut up." Or mumbling things like, "Now everyone will think we're going on a date."

"Nee-san," Kon got up and walked over to Rukia, who was sitting cross-legged (Indian style) on the floor, "When are you going to the carnival?"

"I dunno," Rukia looked at Ichigo, "When are we going?"

"Never," he laid down on his bed.

"Never, eh? Well then I guess I'll just tell Yuzu—"

"Saturday night," he turned over and his back faced her, "We're going Saturday night."

Rukia smiled, considering tonight was Thursday. Then she asked, "Do you really not like carnivals?"

"Eh……they're okay," He actually did like carnivals, but they always brought back memories of going with his mom, "I used to always have to take Yuzu and Karin."

"What are rides?"

"Well, they're all different, it's hard to explain," Rukia felt that he just wanted to be difficult and leave her hanging, "Now, go to bed, you'll see it when you see it."

Rukia sighed and hopped into his closet wondering what amazing things were at a carnival.

0000oooo0000

Finally Saturday came and Rukia was extremely excited. Everyone had been talking about the carnival all day and now she could finally see what they were talking about.

"Well, ready to go?" Ichigo asked.

"Uh-huh," Rukia nodded; she looked so excited it was impossible for Ichigo _not_ to smile.

"Alright, let's get going," Ichigo started to walk out of his room, but unfortunately, Rukia had to climb out the window.

They quietly walked to were the carnival was taking place. It was weird because they were actually quiet. Rukia didn't want to say anything because she was too excited and Ichigo didn't say anything because he knew they'd probably get into an argument and ruin Rukia's mood.

As they got closer, the rides were more noticeable, and Rukia spotted a big wheel, "What is that? Is that a _ride_?"

Ichigo gave a little chuckle, she sounded just like a little girl, "Yea, it's called a Ferris Wheel."

"Ferris Wheel……" she repeated and looked at the other rides in amusement, it looked as though there were so much to do and so little time.

They entered and paid for tickets Rukia looked around, "There sure are a lot of people."

"Yup," Ichigo put his hands in his pockets.

"What sound we do first?" Rukia looked at Ichigo.

"Hm……" Ichigo looked around, "Are you hungry, Rukia?"

"A little, why?"

Ichigo walked toward a cotton candy stand and bought some. He figured that since he was here and it was Rukia's first time, he'd make it fun, if not interesting, "Try this."

Rukia tilted her head and stared at the pink looking "cloud", "What is it?"

"Cotton Candy, just try it," he handed it to her.

Rukia took it and picked off a piece of this 'cotton candy'. As soon as she put it in her mouth, it dissolved. Rukia was completely shocked, "It dissolved!"

"Uh-huh, that's the miracle of cotton candy," Ichigo reached to take a piece for himself.

They started to walk around again, eating the cotton candy, until something caught Rukia's eyes, "What's that?"

"Oh, that?" Ichigo shoved his hands in his pockets again, "That's a fun house."

"Fun house? What's it like?"

"It has mazes and slides and stuff like that in there, little kid stuff."

"Let's go!" She turned towards him.

"Are you kidding?"

"No, let's go!" she grabbed his wrist and forced his hand out of his pocket and pulled him towards the "fun house". Ichigo sighed and gave the man who was standing in front the tickets it costs to get in.

"Whoa," Rukia stepped too quickly and floor started to moved her on its own.

"Careful, there are tricky things in this place," Ichigo warned, but Rukia paid no mind.

She laughed when the floor started to change direction on her, almost making her fall. Soon she got out of the floor phase and saw things that looked like punching bags. She tilted her head, she wasn't sure what to do here, but she just decided to squeeze her way through. She soon found out that her choice was right and then there in front of her was a fork in the road. Left or Right? The paths taunted her, which way? Soon she heard Ichigo calling her; it seems he was still on the floor part. Determined to make it out herself without any of Ichigo's help she quickly chose the path of the right just before Ichigo reached her or saw which way she went. Unfortunately, he chose the path on the left and they both went on their separate ways.

Both paths lead to the same place; just one was easier to get through than the other. In this case, the left path, Ichicgo's path, was the easy one. Rukia walked into a room full of mirrors, "Whoa," she was full of surprise. She stood there and all around her were mirrors. "Hm……" she stood there trying to figure a way out of this.

Ichigo's room was quiet different though, he was in a room that had rope all over it. He had to somehow make it through, ducking or squeezing through, whatever it took to get out. Even though Ichigo had felt as though he was trying to avoid those security detectors, it was easier to figure out that Rukia's room, "Damn that Rukia, where'd she go?" Ichigo finally made it out of the room and did not see Rukia in the next. Could it be possible that she was stuck in the other path? Ichigo sighed, he'd better check.

Rukia was seriously getting confused and was starting to regret doing this alone. "Hm…" she turned around to study each mirror. Soon she saw something was dark coming closer to her through the mirror, but before she could turn around, something hit her head.

"You little Idiot!" that thing, was Ichigo's fist.

"Ow!" Rukia rubbed her head.

"Geez, do I have to hold your hand and treat you like my little sisters?"

"Well, if you weren't such a slow poke, then I wouldn't have had to go on without you!"

"Well aren't you impatient?" Ichigo crossed his arms and looked down to look at her.

"Hmph!" Rukia put her hands on her hips and looked up at him, "Well excuse me for being excited!"

Ichigo sighed, "Whatever, let's just get out of here." He luckily remembered the way he came in and he lead her out that way.

The fun house was not over yet though, it still had a few more things. One thing was the mirrors that make you look deformed. Rukia laughed at the mirror that made Ichigo look chubby, but Ichigo quickly responded with a: "Oh, yea? Well look at you?"

After those mirrors, there was one thing left: a twisted slide. Rukia stared at it while Ichigo said, "What are you waiting for?"

Rukia smiled and sat down. Ichigo rolled his eyes at Rukia when he saw her trying to straighten out her one-piece dress and get "comfortable". What was she trying to look neat for? It wouldn't matter in the end anyway. Then Ichigo got an idea and gave Rukia a push to slide down, whether she was ready or not.

"Ichigo!!!!" He had heard Rukia yelling on her way down. Maybe he was having a _little_ fun. He smiled and got ready to slide down. When he finally reached the end he was greeted by angry Rukia, "What did you do that for?"

"You were taking too long," Ichigo got up, "Besides, you can't say that that wasn't fun."

Rukia gave and smile and then asked, "Wanna do it again?"

"Hell no," was the reply, "You might get lost again!"

"Well then," Rukia crossed her arms, "What next?"

Ichigo shrugged, "Why don't we walk around and see what you wanna do."

"What about that?" Rukia pointed to a rollercoaster.

"A rollercoaster? I dunno," Ichigo said a little skeptically, "You've never been on one, how will you know if you like it or not?"

"Well, we'll never know until we try," Rukia happily walked towards the rollercoaster. Ichigo sighed and followed her.

Soon they reached the line and waited, "Do you like rollercoaster's, Ichigo?"

"Yea," Ichigo pointed his thumb towards the rollercoaster, "Most girls scream when they get on it though, it has scary drops or sometimes go upside down." But Ichigo should know by now, Rukia was _not_ 'most girls'.

Soon it was their turn to ride. Rukia happily got seated and Ichigo said, "See that strap? It's a buckle; make sure you put that on."

"Okay," Rukia tried to put it on, but she couldn't quite get it. Ichigo noticed her struggle and decided to help.

"You do it like this……" He put it on her, but it was too loose so he had to tighten it, "Is that too loose?"

"No, it's fine," Rukia had a little blush on her because of Ichigo's closeness. He was leaned over her, he didn't even realize how close he was until he looked up and they were face to face. He stared at her and she stared at him for a bit until they heard the ride attendant ask them to pull down their protective bar.

So after the workers went over the safety rules, they were finally ready to go. They started to go up higher at a slow pace and Ichigo asked, "So are you nervous?"

"A little," Rukia answered as they finally reached the top.

"Get ready," he said. Rukia held tight to the protective bar and closed her eyes. They were there for a bit and just when Rukia finally decided to open her eyes, the coaster went fast down the drop. This sudden drop scared Rukia so she screamed, but then and the ride started to go faster, those screams turned into laughs.

Ichigo looked to the laughing Rukia. No, she was definitely _not_ like other girls (a/n: no, I am not saying that all girls scream, I'm just saying most do). That's probably why Ichigo liked Rukia so much; she was not like the rest. Soon they were about to drop again and Ichigo dared her to lift up her hands.

"No," she said. Wasn't it against the rules to raise your hands?

"What? Too scared?" Ichigo lifted up his arms.

"Hmph," Seeing as Ichigo did it, it wouldn't hurt if she did it to.

With both of them raising their hands, they got ready for the last and steepest drop, "Ready?" he asked and she nodded. Then they dropped Rukia couldn't help but scream a scream full of glee. Ichigo smiled, if she was happy, he was happy.

They soon came to a stop and the protective bars went up. Ichigo un-did his buckle and, without even asking, un-did Rukia's.

"That was really fun," she said as he loosed the buckle to make it easier to get off, "What was your favorite part?"

He looked up at her when he was done un-buckling her buckle. His favorite part, of course, was whenever Rukia laughed and smiled. Rukia smiled the most on the last drop so he said, "I liked the last drop."

"That was mine too!" They got off, "Can we go on again later?"

"Sure, if we have enough time."

Rukia smiled, which made Ichigo give a little smile. They walked around for a bit again and Ichigo bought themselves candy apples. It was Rukia's first candy apple too, and boy did she enjoy it.

As they walked around, they saw many stands where you can play games. Rukia didn't know how to play, and she didn't want him to keep paying for her so she decided not to play any of them…that is, until something caught her eye.

"A Bunny!!!" There was a big plushie of a bunny and Rukia wanted it, "It looks just like Chappy! Ichigo! How do I get it?"

"You have to play the game and if you win, you get the prize."

"Ichigo, can I play?" She gave those eyes that no one could refuse to.

Ichigo sighed, "Fine."

It was the game "Ring Toss" and Rukia had never played it before, so she wasn't very good. She tossed about five rings and only made one, but that didn't win her anything thing. She looked at the bunny and then sadly looked down.

"You want it that badly, missy?" the Carnie asked and Rukia nodded, "Tell you what, if you keep playing, and I'll add the total rings you got until you finally get enough to win that bunny."

"Okay!" Rukia said without even thinking about what Ichigo had to say. Ichigo knew what this man was up to; he knew that Rukia was bad at this so he was trying to sucker Rukia out of her money.

"But this time, _I'll_ play," Ichigo said, "Don't worry Rukia, you'll get the bunny."

Ichigo stepped up and paid. He tossed all five rings and made all of them, "Well if you count the one Rukia made, that's six."

"Well, I suppose your right," he got the bunny and gave it to Rukia, "You're lucky to have a boyfriend as good at games as he is."

Rukia was so excited that she hardly heard what the man had said. Meanwhile, Ichigo heard it and was about to protest, but then Rukia looked at him and smiled a true smile, "Thank you Ichigo."

Ichigo blushed and was taken aback by her tone of voice, "It was no problem."

They started to walk away and Rukia hugged the bunny, proclaiming that it was so cute, "Its name will be Chappy!"

"If Kon could see how much you're cuddling it, he'd wish that he was in that body."

"Yea, right, he won't get into Chappy!" She squeezed it and they just kept walking, "By the way, how did you get so good at that game?"

"I used to have to win prizes for my sisters," Ichigo shoved his hands in his pockets, "And be careful of those Carnies, Rukia. They'll try to take your money." Rukia just nodded and they continued to walk.

They walked around and rode some more rides, but now it was starting to get late. It seems that the only ride they hadn't gone on was the big-wheel one.

"Let's go on the _Ferrell_ wheel," Rukia asked.

"It's _Ferris_ wheel, and I guess we have time for one more ride." Rukia smiled and they walked over to the Ferris wheel. Since it was dark, all the lights had been on, making the big wheel beautiful and inviting.

Since it was late, there weren't very many people so they didn't really have to wait that long at all. They got on, Rukia got on first (on the right) and Ichigo got on second (the left). Ichigo put down the protective bar, "Be careful, these seats rock."

Rukia nodded, "Is this a fast ride?"

"Well, not really, its pretty slow," Ichigo scratched his head and Rukia got a little disappointed, "I haven't been on a Ferris wheel in a while so I don't exactly remember, but it does go so high that you can practically see the whole city."

"Really?" Rukia got excited, "Let's try to see if we can see your house!"

"Yea, you do that," Ichigo gave a smirk. What Rukia said was typical for a kid to say and she sure was acting like a kid.

Soon the ride started and Rukia started to look at the view, "Wow," was all she could say as she saw all the lights of the city. She looked around and she was simply amazed, "Look, Look, there's the school!"

When Rukia pointed, she stood up slightly and rocked the cart a bit, "Whoa, hey! Be careful!" Ichigo reached up and put his hand on her shoulder to sit her back down, "This ride could be very dangerous if you rock it too much, you could fall off."

Rukia sat back took and Ichigo took his hand off her shoulder and mumbled something about her acting just like a little kid.

"Ichigo," Rukia spoke looking down at her stuffed animal Chappy.

"Hm?" Ichigo looked at her, "What is it?"

"I just," Rukia slowly looked up at him, "I just wanted to thank you for taking me, even though you didn't want to go."

Ichigo's eyes slightly widened and then he smiled, "Actually today was pretty fun…… I'm……glad I took you."

She smiled and looked around again, "You're house is somewhere over there isn't it?"

"Yea, right about….." he waited until the ride moved to where you can see his house, "….there."

"Really?" she looked over and got up a bit.

"Hey," he put his hand on her right shoulder, "What did I say about moving around too much?"

"Sorry," she sat back down facing the front, but Ichigo didn't remove his hand. If you saw them now, they'd look like a couple enjoying the carnival. She sat there with the stuffed animal and he sat there with his arm around her; yup, it seems like a regular couple.

Ichigo, at first was a little hesitant. He didn't know how Rukia would react, didn't do anything, nothing but scoot closer to him. Soon she put her head on his chest and shivered.

"I told you to bring a sweater," he smirked looking down at her.

"Shut up," was her response and cuddled closer.

They sat in silence and just watched their scenery. It was so beautiful; everything about this night was beautiful. Ichigo had heard Rukia yawn a few times and decided to say, "Oi, Rukia, you'd better not fall asleep on me."

"Pfft," Rukia got up and gave a slight glare, "Ruin the moment why don't you."

Ichigo smiled a smiled a bit, "Well, we should be getting off soon anyway."

They were at the top and surrounded by the city's lights. They looked at each other and their eyes met. They stared at each other for what seemed to be forever and, without even noticing, started to move closer to each other. Then, they were so close that they could feel each other's warm breathes. Just when they got close enough to where their lips almost touched, the ride jolted forward

"Whoa," Rukia fell onto Ichigo's chest, and he started to laugh.

"Maybe," he helped her sit upright, "We should wait until we get off."

Soon they got off and the carnival was starting to close. They started to make their way out and Rukia grabbed Ichigo's hand. Ichigo looked at Rukia little shocked, but she smiled and then he smiled. They continued to walk, but before leaving outside of the carnival's gates, they turned to look at it on more time.

"Thanks, Ichigo," Rukia said.

"You sound like a broken record."

Rukia smiled at him and he at her. They started to move closer, just like they did on the ride. Rukia got on her tip-toes and Ichigo bent down and they kissed. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he wrapped his arms around her waist. Soon they broke apart and they returned to standing upright.

"Geez, you're short," Ichigo earned a glare from Rukia, but he smiled, "Lets come back next year."

Rukia nodded and they walked back home hand-in-hand.

----END

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Well, how'd ya like that? I don't really like mushy or sappy things so forgive me for the lack of it. I hoped you like it and I hope it wasn't too OOC. So, please review and I will be happy. Maybe I'll write another one sometime if you liked this one. Thanks for reading. **

**Ja ne **


End file.
